


distraction

by inukouga



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F, InuKog Week, M/M, We Die Like Men, ayame's a lesbian icon, everyone's gay pretty much, inuyasha has no idea, kagome's flustered, kouga gets caught pining, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukouga/pseuds/inukouga
Summary: Kouga’s a little distracted, and when his friends find out why, they tease him about his crush.short fic for the friendship prompt for inukog week day 2!





	distraction

**Author's Note:**

> couldn’t figure out a good title for this but i wanted to get it posted today! ayame’s characterization and the way she interacts with kagome and sango is based on this beautiful post.   
> https://inukouga.tumblr.com/post/174650837441/dogtit-in-a-perfect-au-the-team-jacob-is-way  
> i wrote this in like, 40 mins, quickly proofread it and it’s unbetaed, so rip...

“Come on, Kagome,” Inuyasha groaned. “The faster we leave, the faster we can get away from them and the fleabag.”

“When are ya gonna start coming up with new insults, mutt? Gettin’ _real_ tired of hearing that one. Don’t think too hard though, you’ll hurt yourself.”

Inuyasha snarled. “Look who’s talking, dumb wolf! Don’t make me come over there and wipe that stupid grin off your face!”

Kouga rolled his eyes. “I’d like to see you try, dog breath!” 

"Bye, guys!" Kagome waved at the four wolf demons as she and her friends began to depart. "It was really nice seeing all of you!" Inuyasha, who was standing next to her, scoffed at that, and he rolled his eyes when Kagome scolded him. Then, Kagome's smile became almost shy as she turned her full attention to the female wolf demon standing in front of all the others. "Hope to see you soon, Ayame!" **  
**

Ayame grinned widely, waving back. "You'll definitely be seeing me around, Kagome! Can't let my soon-to-be bride miss me too much, eh?"

Right on cue, Kagome's face became flushed and she blurted out a final farewell before turning to go over to where Sango and Miroku were standing. Ayame stuck her tongue out at Sango, who glared at her and moved to stand closer to Kagome as a response to the ‘bride’ comment. Annoying the demon slayer was the second best thing that Ayame liked to do when she visited the traveling group, right after making Kagome blush, of course.

She let out a dreamy sigh as her tail wagged behind her. "Kagome's the _best_. Isn't she, guys?" Ginta and Hakkaku nodded in agreement. She glanced over at Kouga, who she noticed was looking at something, seemingly distracted. "Kouga?" No response. Ayame smiled mischievously before quietly creeping up behind him. 

"What are you staring at, Kouga?" 

Kouga jumped, and Ayame was surprised to see wide eyes looking at her with a hint of alarm. If he got _that_ startled, he must've been _really_ distracted. This fueled her growing curiosity, and now she _really_ wanted to know what had been receiving Kouga's undivided attention just a few moments ago. 

"Dammit, Ayame, ya can't just go sneaking around like that," Kouga growled. "I almost shoved you."

"Sorry," She said, though they both knew she wasn't sorry at all. "Oh, come on, I would've had you face down on the ground before you could even lay a hand on me." She smirked as she heard Ginta and Hakkaku quietly snickering. It wasn't often that someone managed to sneak up on their chief and spook him like that. "What were you looking at? Must've been preeetty interesting since I scared you that badly."

“I _wasn’t_ ‘scared’,” At her question, Kouga reacted rather... peculiarly. He stiffened and averted his gaze as if the tree to his right became the most captivating thing in the world all of a sudden. "...o..ing." He mumbled, and his voice was so low that Ayame barely heard him.

"What was that?" 

" _Nothing_! It was nothing, alright? Now drop it," Kouga spat, and he turned away from her and back towards where Kagome and her friends were. Undeterred by Kouga's defensiveness, she decided to wait and observe him so she could figure it out. Ayame pretended to back off. She waited for a moment, and sure enough, Kouga was off staring at something again. **  
**

" _Oh_ ," Ayame smirked, following Kouga's line of sight. He wasn’t staring at something, he was staring at _someone_. His gaze was directed at the group, who, although farther away than they were before, were still close enough that Ayame was clearly able to make out who was who. "Now I see what you were staring at. Can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner, honestly."

"What are you even talkin' about? Is she making any sense to you guys?" He asked Ginta and Hakkaku, who averted their eyes, not wanting to get involved. 

"I'm talking about the fact that you were staring at Kagome,” Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Kouga’s jaw drop and tried to keep from smiling. “That demon slayer likes her too, and now you? I thought you were over her, but I guess not—”

"For fuck’s sake, I wasn't staring at _Kagome_ , I was staring at Inuya—" Kouga cut himself off, but he'd done it too late.

"Ha! I _knew_ it!" She grinned at him as she playfully nudged him with her elbow. “Why do you still try to keep it a secret, Kouga? We all know.” Ayame was pretty sure everyone in Kagome’s group knew too except Inuyasha, but she wasn’t going to tell Kouga that. She didn’t want him to freak out. "Geez, Kouga why don't you just, I don't know, _talk_ to him?"

Kouga looked at her with a deadpan expression, and Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Right, I forgot that communication wasn't your thing. And from what Kagome says, it's not Inuyasha’s thing either.” She sighs. “At this rate, you're gonna be pining forever. I guess you can keep flirting with him in that weird making him angry way you do."

"Well, what about _you_?" Kouga shot back. "You're still not with Kagome."

"Kagome already knows how I feel," Ayame shrugs. "The decision is up to her in the end. We're not talking about me though, we're talking about _you_ and _your_ little _crush_ on Inuyasha—"

"Shut _up_!"

Ayame laughed and dodged him reaching for her, which only irritated him more. Ginta and Hakkaku started to laugh as well, and feeling exasperated with the female wolf demon, Kouga whirled around to face the duo. **  
**

"The hell are you two laughin' at!?" The two blanched at the angry scowl directed at them and turned and ran, with Kouga running not too far behind. "Get back here!"

"We didn't— we didn't mean to laugh, Chief, honest!"

"Yeah we were just—" 

" _I don't wanna hear it_!"

Ayame looked at the three of them fondly, shaking her head at Kouga's threats and Ginta and Hakkaku's terrified screams. She let her gaze drift to the sky, taking in the orange and yellow hues of sunset. They should get going now, it’d take a while to get home, especially for those three; the den of the Northern wolf tribe was closer. 

All jokes aside, she'd never seen Kouga so taken with anyone. Anyone who didn't know him as well as she did would assume he despised the half-demon, but to her, Kouga's feelings were so _obvious_. Especially in the way he so clearly enjoyed having Inuyasha's attention on him and with how excited he would get with their back and forth bickering. He didn’t even notice how much he talked about Inuyasha sometimes when the irritable half-demon wasn’t there. 

What she didn't know was if Inuyasha felt the same. She didn’t know him well enough to be able to tell. She frowned thoughtfully. Maybe she could ask Kagome next time she saw her.

"Hey! If you three idiots are gonna keep messing around the least you can do is run this way! You know, the way to get _home_?"

Kouga had managed to grab Ginta and Hakkaku, who were still futilely trying to scramble away, by their tails. He glared over at Ayame while maintaining his grip. "Who are ya calling an idiot!?" 

Ayame scoffed. "Who do you _think_? Now, come on, let's get going so we can all get home before dark,” She smiled teasingly. “You can tell us about Inuyasha all you want on the way.”

“ _Ayame_!” He yelled indignantly, and the momentary distraction allowed for Ginta and Hakkaku to get away. They shot ahead of her, and she snickered as she followed behind them. 


End file.
